


Back into the moronosphere

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Bonnets, How do you make out with boxing gloves on?, M/M, Making Out, Slash, Totally not a revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Strong Bad didn't check his email





	Back into the moronosphere

One day Strong Bad forgot to check his email because he was too busy putting on a bonnet and making out with Homestar Runner. This was definitely a real thing that happened, too, and not just Strong Sad getting revenge on Strong Bad for putting wildebeast pheremones in his underwear and for drinking the last of the orange juice!


End file.
